


The Lamb And The Knife by dear_monday [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Lamb And The Knife by dear_monday read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Rowan Lynch, who likes hard liquor and fast cars and a dust-colored girl called Ada Parrish. Josephine Kavinsky, who dreams of a world where Rowan Lynch wrecks her Mitsubishi instead of Gansey's precious Camaro, then makes her a new one. And Ada Parrish, whose whole damn life has been an endless string of dirty jobs.</p><p>A series of fem raven boys character studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamb And The Knife by dear_monday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lamb And The Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374476) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



**Title** : The Lamb And The Knife  
**Author** : dear_monday  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Rowan Lynch, who likes hard liquor and fast cars and a dust-colored girl called Ada Parrish. Josephine Kavinsky, who dreams of a world where Rowan Lynch wrecks her Mitsubishi instead of Gansey's precious Camaro, then makes her a new one. And Ada Parrish, whose whole damn life has been an endless string of dirty jobs.  
A series of fem raven boys character studies.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6374476?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:09:37  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/The%20Lamb%20And%20The%20Knife%20by%20dear_monday.mp3)


End file.
